Automotive wheeled vehicles employ wheels having inflated tires that are designed to operate efficiently within a certain tire air pressure range. Some vehicles are equipped with tire pressure monitors for monitoring the tire air pressure and provide an indicator such as a warning on a display in the instrument cluster when the tire pressure is low while the vehicle is operating. It is desirable to provide for a tire pressure indicator to indicate the status of the tire that is readily discernible by a vehicle operator, such as when the vehicle is not operating. It is further desirable to provide for efficient and effective illumination of the wheel during the servicing of a tire.